User blog:Yeonchi/Christmas Update 2019
Merry Christmas everyone! I wasn't going to write this after the June blog post in which I said that Sea Princesses was saved, but because I'm a bit OCD, I figured that I should. How far have we come over the years? In 2016, Sea Princesses abruptly stopped airing on ABC Me and I had only managed to salvage a few episodes (there was a guy who said that he salvaged some more, but he didn't tell me about it until a couple of months ago). In 2017, the 4chan subber was releasing subbed episodes from the Spanish Disney Channel raws, but he gave up after four episodes. Endemol Shine putting copyright strikes on some videos didn't help either, but I had managed to salvage all of the Disney Channel raws before some of them were blocked. 2018 saw a big development when episodes of Sea Princesses (from Amazon Prime) were being officially released on the Mr Bean and Friends YouTube channel. It was also the year that I became admin of this wiki and also translated two short stories that were available on the official site. However, not all of Season 2 was uploaded when the channel abruptly stopped uploading any further episodes. 2019 was a year of initative for me (because you people are so horribly dense) as I began writing episode transcripts, plot details and reviews for the wiki. After getting tired of waiting for further uploads, I decided to download the Amazon raws so that I could continue working on the remaining episodes. All the episodes and reviews have been uploaded to my cloud drive folder. While working on expanding the character pages and implementing a uniform format for them, I discovered some amazing fanart and that someone had uploaded Sea Princesses to KimCartoon, something that should have been done years ago. Let me say now that I do have intentions to do articles regarding the Princesas do Mar books on the wiki, but not until I get them. Initially, I didn't want to buy the books yet because of personal circumstances, but I decided that if I've taken a lot of initative on this site, then I should take some (more) initative in my life as well. Right now, I'm aiming to raise the money I need for the books myself and not have to mooch off anyone because I want to make this target an achievement of my life. It was always my intention to eventually acquire the books online and translate them myself (because, again, you people are so horribly dense that you don't recognise the effort some people put into things), but if there are any Brazilian fans out there who have the books and can help with providing scans, snapshots and/or transcripts of them, please contact me on Facebook. Sea Princesses isn't really something that the author, Fábio Yabu, has given a lot of love to in the past decade, particularly given that his old webcomic, Combo Rangers, was revived a few years ago in graphic novel format and the first such novel was recently released on WEBTOON in English. There is no doubt that Sea Princesses would have been more popular if it had received as much love as Combo Rangers, so maybe it's time that Yabu showed some love to the series - I wouldn’t mind seeing rereleases, a graphic novel, ebooks or a compendium of the ten books published by Panda Books. I'd be happy to settle for digital formats instead of print formats if it makes it easier for me to work on them. Good luck to you all in 2020 and good luck to me as well. Hopefully, I'll see you all again when I finally get the books. Until then, take care. Category:Blog posts